Merry Christmas, Logan Mitchell
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: The Christmas Story I've been talking about! When the guys are told to do something charitable for a class assignment, they decide to think out of the box, and do something that will truly make someone's holiday a special one. But coming up with an idea is harder than these 8 year olds thought; as a team of three, will they be able to do it?
1. No, James, That's Not Charitable!

**Haha…anyone remember me mentioning something like this. I've changed the plot about a million times; but here it is!**

Logan glanced down at his Christmas list with wet eyes. He wondered why he was even writing one of these again.

"D-Dear Santa…I-I know you m-must be r-really busy and t-this is hard, b-but maybe you can p-put some magic on my mommy and daddy so they will love me. I ask you e-every year, b-but you never help me out…" Logan read his letter to himself and struggled to keep himself from crying. It was too hard, though. Mere seconds later salty tears rolled down his cheeks and he found himself ripping up the note. Santa wasn't real…he couldn't be. Every year Logan would ask for his parent's adoration and nothing would ever change. If Santa were real, then his parents would be here for him…not buried in their work.

The small brunette walked down his house's spiral stair case, running his hand over the smooth wooden rail. Whenever he came across a step that was creaky or rotted, he'd tighten his grip so he wouldn't fall like he did the first day in this new house. Logan had only lived here for a month and was just starting to learn about how to avoid its dangers. The raven haired boy had seen real houses before on TV. Ones with big high ceilings and brightly colored walls. They could practically be the opposite of this building. It was small and old; it had dark colored features and emitted a sad depressing aura into the air.

Logan looked around the living room. Nothing but boxes and dirty furniture lied in front of his eyes. Most normal homes should have had a Christmas tree in this part of the house; but his family didn't celebrate the holiday. They didn't celebrate any holiday…too busy working to care, I guess. They were always too busy for everything, but Logan had grown use to it. But that doesn't mean that it didn't still bother him.

The clock read "6PM" so the 3rd grader knew that school was ahead of him, so he decided that getting ready would be a smart idea, considering the fact that he had to walk to school. You were required to pay a fee if you wanted to ride the bus but Logan's family didn't have the money. He tried to find some new clothes, but the only things that he had were some sweaters and a pair of jeans. His boots were ripping at the sole, but they would have to do. A jacket was out of the question sadly.

* * *

"Mommy!" James cheered, "Mommy, come look at my Christmas list!"

Mrs. Diamond yawned and turned to her kitchen stove to see that its little clock was showing the numbers "6:30" and was surprised to see her son up so early.

"James, the bus doesn't come for an hour…why are you up?" She laughed.

"Because I wanted to make my Christmas list before school!" He smiled.

Mrs. Diamond scanned the list to see over at least 30 things.

"It's not finished yet!" He beamed.

"Sweetie, don't you think this is a lot? Santa might not have enough time to make everything."

"No! It's not enough, mommy…I need to add more things." James smiled.

"James!" Mrs. Diamond yelled, "Do you hear yourself?" She sighed and shook her head, "What happened to my little generous son?"

"He's still here!" James replied.

"James, I want you to shorten your list…" She added.

"Why?"

"Because you are acting selfish." She answered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, honey…why don't you go and get ready so you don't miss the bus."

James nodded and headed off, leaving his long letter on the table next to his breakfast dish. Mrs. Diamond rolled her eyes and began to clean up after her son.

* * *

Kendall and Carlos sat on their bus together staring out at the snowy street. They both loved this time of year, well…Kendall did…and Carlos tried to. The Latino believed in Santa with all of his little heart, but his classmates didn't like that; they thought he was a baby and it really saddened him. He just wanted to enjoy this holiday, but it seemed impossible now.

"You don't seem too excited for Christmas, Litos…" Kendall sighed.

Carlos shrugged, "Some kids at recess are calling me a baby, Kenny."

"Why?" Kendall's eyes grew wide with concern.

"Cause I believe in Santa…" Carlos sighed with shame.

"Don't listen to them; Christmas is the bestest holiday of the year! You should still have fun, even if those jerks are being mean."

"You're right, Kendall!" Carlos smiled brightly, "I love Christmas, so I shouldn't let anyone ruin that!"

"Only 24 more days!" Kendall cheered.

The two boys hugged each other and giddily hopped off the bus once it made a stop in front of their elementary school. They headed for the doors where they saw James waiting for them in his usual spot. The three best friends nonchalantly skipped into the school and down the colorful hallways to their classroom, awaiting the day ahead of them.

* * *

Kids were nearly falling asleep at the teacher's boring math lesson. The only student who was paying attention was little Logan. He kept all of focus on the board and the numbers that kept being scribbled on it with chalk. Suddenly, the bell rang, and the teacher stopped writing. Logan sighed with disappointment…the next subject was social studies and he hated it. Everything was so boring; he didn't even know why they needed that in their lesson plans…for people who are supposed to be smart, teachers could be pretty dumb sometimes.

"Class we have something really important to discuss."

The classmates all looked up at their teacher attentively.

"Does anyone know what charity is?"

Nobody raised their hands, and the teacher laughed a little bit, "Charity is helping out those in need. Since it's a time of giving as a class project we are each going to do something charitable. For example, if I donated money to a homeless shelter, it could be considered charity. Can someone else give me an example now?"

James' hand shot up into the air like a rocket; he smiled when the teacher pointed to him.

The spoiled child snickered a little bit and glanced at Logan, "So if I gave Logan a dollar it would be charity?"

The smaller boy's face became beat red as he looked down and tried to stop himself from crying. Other kids in the class laughed at him, and all he wanted was to disappear at this moment.

The teacher gasped, "James! Apologize to Logan now."

"But it's a good question, Mrs. Daniels! He looks like he's homeless, so isn't it charity?"

Tears rolled down the boy's face, but James and his friends couldn't see what the big deal was.

**Hope you like!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Recess Kinda Sucks

**Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! **

The bell rang for recess, but Mrs. Daniels kept James and Logan in her classroom before letting them go out with the rest of the kids. The smallest boy seemed worried about this. His little body trembled as he stood by the teacher's desk waiting for her to speak up. James on the other hand fidgeted around and appeared to be bored by all of this. Mrs. Daniels turned towards the two students with concern leaking from her eyes. She looked at Logan and sighed sympathetically. It was no surprise to her, or any of the other teachers for that matter, that the child's "at-home-life" probably wasn't too enjoyable.

"Calm down, sweetie…you're not in trouble." She spoke to Logan in a soft tone. Moments later her expression changed and she faced James, "You on the other hand…" She paused, "James; I think Logan deserves an apology."

"No he doesn't." James pleaded, "Why are you mad at me when all I did was ask a question?"

"Because…you're question wasn't an appropriate one." Mrs. Daniels tried to explain, "And I think what you said to Logan might have hurt his feelings."

Logan stood listless the whole entire conversation, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Logan, did what James said bother you?"

Logan nodded meekly.

"See James…I'm sure all Logan wants is for you to say sorry to him."

James shook his head, "But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"James, you don't yell at a teacher." Mrs. Daniel's relaxed tone disappeared.

"Sorry." James mumbled.

"And what do you have to say to Logan now?" She added.

"I'm sorry, Logan." James groaned.

Logan struggled to speak up, "I-It's okay."

"You boys can go outside now." She decided.

The two 8-year-olds headed out of the classroom and down the hallway, towards the backdoor. Once they were in front of the doors, James stopped and grabbed Logan's arm.

"Just so you know; I'm not sorry for what I said." He growled.

Logan sighed, "I know…"

"Why don't you care? Aren't you supposed to start crying now?" James asked.

Logan ignored the older boy and headed out the door, holding his backpack straps tightly, trudging through the snowy black top of their school's playground. Logan glanced around at tons of kids playing and having a blast; but him? He was alone, and it bothered him so much. He wanted to have some friends so badly, but being the new kid, it was an almost impossible task. The raven haired boy finally made his way to a big oak tree. The branches were covered with snow, but sunlight still shone through them. The young boy smiled at how beautiful the structure looked. He kicked some snow off of the area he was going to sit on and then pulled a book out from his bag. Reading was Logan's escape from reality. He could imagine he was in the book, living a far more exciting life than he had at the moment.

Before Logan could even get through one page his book was grasped and throw across the snow. He gulped and then shakily looked up at three familiar boys.

"You got Jamie in trouble." Kendall huffed.

Logan was frozen with fear.

"Yeah, Logan." James sneered in a tricky voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Logan sniffled.

"We don't care if you're sorry…we wanna see you cry about it."

"W-why?" Logan asked.

"Because it's funny when you cry." James laughed.

Logan squinted his eyes, standing his ground. How could people be so mean?

"Why aren'tcha crying?" James demanded to know.

Kendall and Carlos backed off this time. It was one thing to tease Logan, but a completely other if James was going to go too far with it. They've seen stuff like this happen before. Gosh…James is so selfish; it might not even be his fault. With parents who don't teach their child what's right and wrong, what do you expect?

Logan whimpered and flinched back as James kicked his ankle.

"I'll make ya cry, loser." James snickered.

"Jamie, stop." Carlos and Kendall pleaded, "That's mean!"

"You're so poor you probably don't even have stuff to put in a backpack." James began, not listening to his other friends, "Give me your backpack, Lo-geek."

Logan didn't do anything, nor did he say a word.

"Give it!" James yelled.

Still silence.

"Fine, I'll take it then." James added, snatching the boy's bag.

"Hey!" Logan cried, standing up and trying to reach for his backpack. It was no use, though, because the taller boy held it above his head and laughed as Logan tried to jump and reach for it.

* * *

"James, you're a big meanie…" Carlos pouted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you bullied Logan outside today…" Carlos sighed.

"No I didn't! I didn't bully him…I just…I just was kidding around." James tried to defend himself.

Kendall budded in, "You were being really mean to him; you even took his backpack."

"But he deserves it…mommy and daddy always told me to never let anyone take advantage of me." James replied.

"But all Logan did was…uh…James, he didn't even do anything!" Carlos said.

"Yeah he did, he got me in trouble!"

"No; you got yourself in trouble…you called him homeless; that must've really made him sad." Kendall answered.

Meanwhile, Logan sat at a lunch table all by himself, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on top of them. He didn't have any lunch and he certainly didn't have any money to buy something either. The boy hadn't eaten breakfast either or dinner the night before for that matter. His legs were beginning to feel weak and he was lightheaded, but the child dismissed it. He wouldn't want to burden anyone with his problems.

The bell rung a little bit after that, so all of the kids filed in lines and walked back to their classrooms to begin learning again. Logan's head started to pound with every step. The dizziness was growing worse and so was the fragility. His whole body now was trembling and his vision started to blur. Before he could notice or have time to stop himself, Logan blacked out right in front of everyone's eyes, though the students just kept walking.

**I feel bad for making James so mean! Don't worry, he will sweeten up in the later chapters LOL**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. Scared Out Of His Mind

**This is going to be a shorter chapter; I just spent like 4 straight hours doing homework and I'm exhausted…but I also promised myself that I'd update this everyday…so, please give me some feedback. I hate asking for reviews, but I haven't seen too many for this story and I'm worried that nobody really likes it. **

Logan's little cocoa brown eyes blinked open. He noticed that he was in a moving vehicle; and seconds later the sound of chatting was admitted into the air. The raven haired boy looked around to see his parents in front of him driving down their street. His father turned around and scowled at him. Logan winced and looked at his mom and dad.

"W-what happened?"

"Thanks to you we had to leave work early." His father growled.

Logan sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Now your school thinks we don't feed you…do you know how much trouble we could get in if they found out that we actually did that?" His mother whispered.

Anger filled the child. They barely had money for food, so when they were able to buy some, it was an occasion…for only his parents; though. Being the selfish adults they were, they'd eat first, leaving Logan only with a few scraps of what they didn't finish. It was like that with everything…his parents always came first.

Logan crossed his arms, "Maybe if you did feed me then that wouldn't be a problem." The small boy felt nervousness rise in his veins. He had never been that cross with his parents and he could just tell by the way that his dad swerved over to the side of the rode that they were angry.

His dad turned around and slapped Logan right across his cheek, "What did you just say to us? You don't talk back to your parents!"

Logan whimpered, "I-It won't happen again, s-sir."

Mr. Mitchel turned back around and continued on with driving home. Logan felt that pit feeling enter his body again…his dad didn't ever physically hurt him before. It worried the small child; all he wanted was some positive attention, but he got none at all. Rather than them scolding him for passing out, Logan wanted a hug and for them to ask "Are you ok?" but he knew it'd never happen. Even a Christmas miracle wasn't strong enough to do that.

As the family of three trekked up the stairs and into their house, Logan kept quiet. His emotions bottled up, but he held them inside…there was no way he was going to let his mom or dad see him start crying. They'd only get even madder than before. His parents both retreated to the kitchen, but Logan took a shortcut to upstairs instead, making his way into his room. Without saying anything else at all he grabbed the little stuffed plush dog off of his bed and hugged it tightly to his chest. He sat on his bed and bit his lip, struggling to keep tears inside of him…it was no use, though, because moments later warm tears rolled down Logan's face and onto the dog, fading away into its blue velvet fur.

**I loved "Puppy" from my other story so much and just had to add him to this story too! Reviews are awesome to wake up to by the way…even if you hated this, leave a comment and give me some feedback so I know how to improve :)**

**Goodnight!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	4. Beyond Hungry

**Ahh! I promised I would update every day, but I forgot to yesterday :( I'm going to update now (before school) and then when I get home to make up for it LOL! I hope you enjoy!**

~Time Skip to Later That Night~

Logan rubbed his hand against his stomach, hearing it grumble loudly. He glanced at the clock to see that it was midnight, meaning that his parents were asleep. It would be risky, but Logan knew he needed food, seeing the fact that the lightheadedness had come back as well. He threw his covers off and slowly rolled out of bed, making sure to move his feet gently across the room so the floorboards wouldn't squeak. By the time Logan was at the stairs, he was a pro at moving around his house quietly, so the staircase was a breeze to get down.

He kept his lips pursed as he found his way to the kitchen. He would turn on the light, but was far too worried that he might get caught if he did so. Logan put his hands out in front of his body so he could prevent bumping into something as he tiptoed to the counter. The little bit of moonlight that shone through the window allowed Logan to see a loaf of bread resting in front of him. There was only a couple pieces left, so he grabbed one, and then turned on his heels…figuring it'd be safer to eat in his room.

Once he was back to where he started, the boy sat down on his bed and held the bread in his hands, guilt leaking from them. This bread was his mom and dads…it was there's to eat, not his. His stomach grumbled again, so before he could let his mind wander any further, Logan ate the food and then crawled back under the covers to go back to sleep. Although he finally ate, it didn't feel as "relieving" as he thought it would.

~Next Morning~

"Uh…" Logan tried to start talking.

"Excu-" He attempted at it again.

Logan watched as his parents rushed past him and around the house, getting ready for work. They obviously were late…and as much as Logan hated to do this; he had to interrupt.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He asked in a small tone, "C-can I stay home today?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" His mother replied.

"My tummy hurts." He whimpered.

"Grow up." His dad snarled, "You'll be fine at school…and if you're not; we don't want it to bother us and our work again like yesterday."

Logan sighed, "Okay."

The young child tried to dismiss how bad he felt, but the pain was growing in his abdomen. He knew something wasn't right, but couldn't figure out what it was. Why did he feel so sick when he didn't even have a fever?

**Well, I have to get ready for school, sadly…I'd much rather sit here and write Fanfiction all day, though LOL**

**Talk to you guys later! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	5. Blame

**Here is the second part of my update from earlier :) **

**Enjoy! I think this will be my favorite chapter so far…let me know if you liked it as much as I did!**

~During School~

Logan sat in the bathroom huddled in the corner of the last stall. He felt nervous and overwhelmed; never once in the boy's life did he ever feel sick before. This was all new to him, and he was worried…what was wrong with him? His breaths felt choppy and his chest tightened as the minutes passed by. The child told himself it was because he was scared, but part of him knew that wasn't the reason as to his pain. He ran his fingers over his stomach and groaned. Why did he feel so "bubbly" on the insides? A weird taste entered his mouth, and panic overtook his small body. He'd never done this before, but he had heard of it many times. As his stomach rumbled he could feel a warm liquid rising up his throat. Although he had never thrown up before, Logan had a deathly fear of doing so. Just the thought of how queasy he felt made anxiety fill his veins.

"Math is stupid!" A very familiar voice mumbled as the door swung open to the boy's bathroom.

"Yeah, well at least we were able to sneak out to the bathroom." Another voice agreed.

"Is anyone here?" Someone else added as they peeked under the stalls to see if there were feet. Instead the kid saw a whole body.

The pack of friends walked down to the last stall and opened up the door to see a recognizable classmate of theirs in the foetal position with tears streaming down his face.

Logan sniffled, expecting James and his friends to tease him again, but instead the all froze.

"W-what?" Logan tried to ask.

"Why are you in here crying?" James questioned.

"I-I f-feel s-sick." Logan whined.

"Why didn't your mommy and daddy just let you stay home then?" Carlos replied.

"C-cause they think I-I need to m-man u-up…" Logan whimpered loudly this time, wrapping his arms around his stomach tightly.

"Are you okay?" Kendall dropped down next to the boy along with James and Carlos.

Logan shook his head, more tears bursting from his cocoa brown orbs, "M-my tummy really h-hurts."

Carlos lifted the toilet seat and rubbed Logan's back, now he was crying too, "I'm sorry Logan for hurting you feelings the other day."

"I-it's okay." Logan managed to choke out.

"I'm really sorry too…" James sighed, "What I was doing to you was really stupid."

Logan moaned again in pain, "I-I know…I-I f-forgive y-you."

Kendall nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry too."

"D-do you feel like you're going to be sick?" Carlos inquired.

Logan nodded, only sobbing harder now.

"It's okay, Logan…just relax." Kendall soothed.

Logan hunched over the toilet and gagged into it. His new friends rubbed his back all trying their best to make him feel okay again. The small brunette vomited, causing his tiny frame to quiver violently. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and crashed into the three others, crying into their chests.

"What else is bothering you?" James continued.

"M-my chest feels tight and m-my throat feels t-thick." He wept.

"I feel like that when I have a reaction to gluten." Kendall noticed, "Did you eat any lately?"

"W-what's glew-ton?" Logan struggled to pronounce the new word.

"It's some stuff that you find in things like rice, bread, and oatmeal." Kendall explained.

How on Earth was Logan going to be able to explain this one to his parents? He was having a bad allergic reaction and it was all his fault. The whimpers came back as Logan mentally scolded himself for eating the bread the other day.

"What's wrong?" The three asked in unison.

"I-I wasn't supposed to eat anything last night, but I sneaked some bread…t-this i-is m-my fault." Logan shivered with anxiety.

**Soooo? What it good? LOL! I'll try to update tomorrow morning before school…if not; right after!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	6. Allergic Reaction

**I'm a terrible person :( LOL I've skipped like 4 days of updating! Don't worry though; I'm gonna update a lot today and tomorrow to make up for it!**

Logan began to cry hysterically. He was nervous about this allergic reaction and he felt really sick. He coughed and tried to calm himself, but it was no use. A panic attack formed on top of the already serious allergy. The other three boys placed their palms to his back in attempt to sooth him, but that didn't work either.

"Logan…r-relax…you're going to be fine." But even Kendall was unsure of this.

Logan sputtered and shook his head, "…m-my throat f-feels weird." He sniffled.

James, Carlos, and Kendall knew that was because his esophagus was beginning to swell up, but they didn't want to worry the kid anymore and kept quiet.

"We should take him down to the nurse." James agreed.

Logan's breath hitched, "N-n-no! P-please d-don't…sh-she'll c-call my mommy and daddy and t-then they will g-get mad!"

"Logan…you're having an allergic reaction; we need to bring you to the nurse." Carlos added as he and his friends stood up.

They slowly helped the sick boy to stand as well. He leaned onto their shoulders and whimpered, wanting this to all go away and just be over with. Tears streamed down his face the whole entire way to the nurse's office. About halfway there, it was hard to breath for the young boy. His throat was getting even more swollen and his strangled breaths weren't a good sign.

"I-I'm s-scared." Logan sobbed.

The three boys pulled him closer to their warm bodies and Kendall ran his fingers through the young boy's hair in attempt to relax his anxious friend.

**This sucked…and it was short…I know :P sorry bout that. I will update more to catch up tomorrow…maybe tonight if I get…hmmm…5 reviews? Yup if I get 5 reviews I'll stay up and write! More would be fabulous too LOL**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	7. Nurse's Office

**Ahh! So I fell asleep last night before I could see that you guys have reviewed 5 times! Here is the update that I promised :)**

**Also, I think I will start doing the "Replies" thing on my stories again!**

**REPLIES**

**Ms. Nick Jonas: Will do! LOL :P thanks for reading :)**

**BigTimeRusher422: Your name is Emily too? That's so cool! Believe it or not, I don't know like any other Emily's! And thank you sooo much for reading! I hope I don't keep you up too late waiting hahaha :D**

**LunarFairyPrincess1989: First of all, your username is sooo cool, in my opinion! LOL and thanks a million for reading and enjoying the story!**

**Victory4Zim: I know right? He just makes you wanna go "awwh" LOL! Thank you for being a reader!**

**Spice of Life: Okaaaaaay LOL :) thanks for reading my fanfic!**

The three boys were finally able to drag Logan into the nurse's office. The brunette boy was still crying and shaking with pure anxiety. The nurse, Mrs. Kelly, instantly dropped everything and ran over to the kids who were standing in their doorway.

"H-he's having an allergic reaction to gluten." Kendall tried to sound mature since he was the only one who knew about this kind of thing.

"Okay sweetie…" The nurse stayed calm and directed Logan over to a chair, "You need to calm down so I can see how bad of a reaction this is."

She couldn't notice any swelling from the outside, or any hives, "How do you boys know that he was having a reaction?"

"Well Logan told us that he was eating bread yesterday and that his stomach started to hurt a little after…" James began.

"And then we saw him in the bathroom crying and throwing up." Carlos added.

"He told me that his throat felt puffy and his chest was tight…and I'm allergic to gluten, so I know that a reaction feels like that." Kendall sighed, "But I don't think it's a bad one…when I feel like that my mommy just gives me medicine and tells me to get some rest."

Mrs. Kelly nodded, "Logan, what's bothering you as of right now?"

He managed to steady his breathing, "My throat f-feels weird and m-my tummy hurts." He sniffled.

After a few minutes of being observed by the nurse she stood up and headed over to a cabinet in the back of the room. She pulled out a bottle and turned back to the four little boys. Logan's eyes darted in the direction of the bottle.

The nurse poured some Children's Benadryl into a small cup and handed it to Logan, "Just take some of this for now. I'll call your parents so they can pick you up. Do they know about your allergy?"

Logan shook his head, "This is my first time having one." He then drank the medicine, knowing it'd make him feel better.

The nurse smiled, "You're very brave then if it was your first time; and you have great friends who were able to help you out. Don't worry, I'll tell your mom and dad about the allergic reaction and what to do about them once they get here. You'll probably have to go to an allergist sometime soon so they can make sure it was the gluten that made you feel like this."

Logan nodded and tried to stay calm while he waited for his parents to arrive. He crossed his fingers that they wouldn't be mad, and he knew for sure that he was leaving out everything about eating the bread. Kendall, James, and Carlos insisted on staying with Logan while he waited, knowing that he seemed tense by this whole situation. The raven haired boy smiled even though on the insides he was falling apart with worry and anxiety…he was just glad that he finally had some friends to help him get through it.

**Don't worry…there will be more updates to catch up later on :P now that I'm awake, I will see the reviews LOLOL! The more I get…the more motivated I am to update sooner hahaha :D …just saying ;P lol**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	8. How Do People Drink This!

**REPLIES**

** Spice of Life: LOL :) I'm really glad you like this story!**

** LuckyFallenStarBaby: Thank you! :D**

** : Thanks! I'll try to do that once I'm caught up to the right amount of chapters :) **

** BookWorkKendall: I know right? Poor Logieee! Thanks for being a reader! :)**

** BigTimeRush-BTR: Yes! Send Kendall so he can give them a piece of his mind hahaha! Thanks for reading!**

** Winterschild11: So am I :) they are such great buddies!**

** BigTimeRusher422: We totally would be! Rushers who love fanfiction aaand share the same name; that'd be awesome :D**

Logan's parents burst through the nurse's office door causing the younger boy to jump with worry. Rather than anger towards this situation they seemed unamused by everything. That calmed Logan down a little bit; he'd like it better if his parents were bored by this instead of getting annoyed with him. Mrs. Kelly turned towards Kendall, James, and Carlos for a moment and instructed for them to head back to class now. She then put her attention to Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell.

"Hello." She grinned.

The Mitchell's nodded, "Why exactly were we called here again?"

"I believe that your son has had an allergic reaction to gluten…I'm not positive though, and I'd suggest contacting an allergist. I gave him some Benadryl to help the swelling in his throat…it should make him pretty drowsy, so I'd suggest taking him home and letting him sleep it off for now." The nurse explained.

"Alright." Mrs. Mitchell flashed a phony grin, "Thank you for all of your help."

"Come on, Logan, let's go." Mr. Mitchell added as the three exited the office and walked to the car.

Logan sat down and buckled himself in. He struggled to keep his eyes open as his mom and dad pulled out of the school parking lot. The medicine had kicked in and his esophagus was finally back to feeling normal. The young boy glanced out of the window as they drove down the streets to see Christmas lights and trees galore. He wanted his house to look like that so badly; but that would never happen anytime soon. Logan was just glad that his parents didn't seem angered at him…

"A-are you mad at me?" Logan questioned in a small voice.

"No." They replied flatly, "If you think we didn't hear you sneak downstairs last night, you're crazy."

Logan sighed, "Sorry."

They nodded with little enthusiasm or attention. Logan felt frustrated by this. First they get mad at him and now they are ignoring him completely? They were the ones who needed to "grow-up" and stop acting so clueless. Couldn't they see that their son was trying his hardest to make them happy? A gleam of hope sparkled in the raven haired boy's eyes. Maybe if he asked they'd want to decorate for Christmas this year. And if they all did that together they could bond for once. Logan took a deep breath and hoped for the best before beginning to speak.

"Can we decorate the house this year?"

"Logan, I'm trying to drive…stop bothering us with silly questions." Mr. Mitchell said back.

"Plea—" He was cut off though:

"The answer is no."

"But why? Everyone else does it!"

Mrs. Mitchell groaned at how Logan was acting, "We're far too busy."

"Oh…" he sighed.

"We're going back to work, after dropping you off, by the way…" Mr. Mitchell added.

Logan opened his mouth, about to reply, but he gave up. It was no use…his parents would never agree to staying home with him, so why did he even bother trying to ask? Then it hit him…he should decorate while they were at work and surprise them for once they get home. They'd have to be excited, right? That way they could still work and have a decorated Christmas-y house at the same time. He grinned; this plan was perfect…now all he had to figure out was, 1: how will he get a tree? 2: how will he get decorations and 3: how is he going to stay awake to do all of this?

The car came to a halt and Logan climbed out. His parents opened the house door watched as their son proceeded inside. "We'll be home at 6" he heard them call from behind the door. That was perfect…it meant that he had a whole 6 hours to get the house ready. Logan was so thankful that he was smart; adding up prices for things would be super easy for him. He remembered a tree place being down the street from his house that sold the small ones for around 20 dollars. He also could recall a craft store being around that are too. If he earned 40 dollars he probably could get some stuff that he needed. On top of that he was positive that he could find some old decorations in boxes that were in their basement. But how was he going to make 40 bucks in that short amount of time?

Logan dismissed that for now. He should wake himself up first…

"How do people make themselves more awake during the day?" He thought. He then saw the coffee maker and smirked, that'd work perfectly.

Logan pulled a chair out from the table and used it to make him taller so he could reach the coffee bag that was on top of the refrigerator. It was just coffee beans, according to the bag, so gluten wouldn't be an issue. He tried hard to remember how his parents made the drink. He poured a whole bunch of the ground up beans into the top of the machine and then added water to it. He then pressed the coffee button and watched as the device…did absolutely nothing. He had to be doing something wrong then…maybe just pouring the beans into water would work. So he did that. Before taking a sip, the smell of coffee filled the house. It smelled weird, but pretty good. It had a strange yet comforting aura to it. Logan lifted the cup to his lips and drank some, but instantly spit it out. How did anyone drink this stuff? It was gross! The taste alone could have woken him up.

Logan dumped the liquid into the sink and tossed the mug in there too. It was still only a little after noon, so he had plenty of time left. The boy sat down and thought for a while. How was he going to get 40 bucks so quickly? He then recalled of his neighbor from across the street needing someone to shovel snow for him. That could get him some money, right? Probably not 40 bucks…but maybe a few to save up. The brunette grabbed pulled his boots on and headed for the door, still trying to think of more money making options.

**How was it? Let me know pleease :) I think I still need 2 more updates to catch up :P LOL!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	9. Fifi!

**REPLIES**

**LuckyFallenStarBaby: I better update then! LOL :P**

** : Thanks! Also, I did add you name, I'm not sure why it didn't show up in the doc. LOL**

**Logangan: Thanks you! :D**

**BookWorkKendall: Same here! I'm definitely more of a tea kinda person haha :P**

**48 reviews? Can we get to 50? Or even maybe 55 before my next update?**

Logan trotted through the snow, feeling the clumps of it crunch under his boots. He knocked on his neighbor's door to see the old man come outside and stand right in front of him. He wore a puzzled look on his face. He probably was wondering why the brunette wasn't at school and why he was at his doorway.

"Hi…i-if you need help shoveling, I-I can help." Logan offered.

"Sure…how's 20 bucks for the front and back?" The elder asked.

"O-okay…" Logan nodded, "I need a shovel though."

"In the garage…thanks, kid." He grinned.

Logan smiled and went to fetch the shovel. From the looks of the walkways, it seemed like not a lot. He could get through his by 2 and still have tons of time left over. Logan dug into the snow with the tool and tried to pick it up, but the material was heavier than he though. He struggled to get through a tiny bit of the front…let alone the back as well. His small bony arms and legs buckled every time he tried to lift the shovel. Although it was hard, Logan finished in a record time of around an hour. The clock read 2:30…and he hoped that he could get the other half of the money that he needed by 3:30. How, though? Where could he make an easy 20 dollars? He considered shoveling other people's lawns, but this one was hard enough.

"Maybe I can walk the Majacowski's dog?" Logan suggested. That family was filthy rich and would surely pay 20 dollars if he walked their poodle. It was worth asking, so he headed a few blocks down the street and knocked on the front door to their house.

A short and chubby woman opened the front door. Her feather boa and gold colored dress was so fancy; Logan had never seen anything that snobbish looking. She snarled at him, and he knew exactly why…compared to her, he looked even more poor than he did to James during school that other day.

"Uh…i-if you need anyone to walk y-your dog, I-I can help." He mentally scolded himself for stuttering so much.

"Okay…but remember, Fifi can't walk on the grass, it irritates her paw…she can't walk on the road either since the little pebbles get stuck in her fur." Mrs. Majacowski explained.

"Where do I walk her then?"

"On the sidewalk…if there are no sidewalks then I guess the rode will have to do." She sighed and grabbed the leash off of the door. She then grabbed a small packet of hand sanitizer as well. Logan eyed the pack; why was she getting that.

"Fifi's leash is made of real leather, and I don't want your dirty little hands ruining it." She handed him the Purell and instructed for him to use some before hooking Fifi up to the leash.

A tiny fluffy ball pranced over to the door and sniffed Logan's feet before the two left.

The walk was almost as bad as shoveling. Fifi was so stubborn, but it was worth the 20 dollars. Logan could finally buy the tree and some crafts from downtown. He couldn't stop smiling; just the thought of how happy his parents would be made him extremely excited!

**I know it's short…I'm going to update once more after this tonight to catch up and I promise that chapter will be a lot longer! I have a really good idea for it too :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	10. Small Update and Tree Chapter!

**Asdfghjkl! HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT THIS?! **

**Lololol…okay, so for me to catch up it'd take like 7 updates in one night, and sadly…I don't see that happening. Instead, I decided to make a short chapter now to update you guys on everything and then a part two that's super long to make up for not updating in like weeks! **

**To answer SaltTahneeBran's question; the boys are around 8 or 9 in this! **

**UPDATES!**

**Alrighty so…I have a pretty busy week, but then after Friday I'm off for the Holiday break for 2 weeks, which means I'll be able to finish this story in time for Christmas and then maybe…possibly…hopefully…start a new one that I've been wanting to! Or I might just continue with The Big Time Flu…not sure, but I'll definitely promise you guys will have tons to read during then. **

**I really want to update tonight, but I have some type of Writing Assessment tomorrow and I know that I'll need plenty of sleep to assure that I'll do okay with it. After school tomorrow I have an audition, and I'm hoping I won't be there for too long, but sometimes things like that can take hours upon hours…so I strongly believe that I'll not be able to update then, but if I have time, then I totally will! On Wednesday there is my school's Winter Choral Concert that's at like 8PM so I think I should have time to update beforehand since the teachers usually don't pack on the homework with a school event like that. **

**As for Thursday and Friday, there isn't much I can think of that'd make me too busy to update, so if I can't update tomorrow or on Wednesday I'll make up for it then. **

**To all who actually read my update; thanks LOL! I hope I didn't bore anyone! Hahaha…just wanted to make sure that you guys knew I was still writing this story and didn't forget about it!**

**Enjoy :) reviews are awesome-sauce, BTW! LOL :D**

Logan stood in front of a huge Tree Farm. His little eyes widened at the sight of all the pretty evergreens. Within seconds a smiled played on his lips and he began to make his way through the acres of land. Some were far too big for him to bring home, and others were way too tiny to be a "real" Christmas tree. He finally found his way to the medium sized ones. They were around his height; maybe slightly taller. It was perfect, and the price would spot on as well.

"E-excuse me?" Logan asked one of the workers at the register from behind the tree.

"Uh…" he looked around.

Logan laughed a little and blushed before nudging the tree over a little bit, "Hi…"

"Um…hello?"

"Can I buy this tree?" Logan questioned.

"…You do know that you need money to buy things, kid…." He snickered.

"I know. I have 20 dollars and this tree is 19.99." Logan replied, feeling so proud of himself for making money and being able to spend it all by himself.

"Okay then." The man took the money and handed the brunette a penny for his change.

Logan handed it back, "You can keep it."

"Okay." The man shrugged.

"Thank you and happy holidays!" The raven-haired-boy beamed as he pulled the tree out of the farm. It was pretty big, but surprisingly not that heavy.

He dragged the tree all the way down the block, trying his best to not break any branches. He tripped over it a few times, but other than that, the walk home was pretty easy. The grin that Logan was wearing wouldn't go away. He was so excited for Christmas now! It finally felt like a holiday and that made him so joyful.

**See you guys hopefully tomorrow or Wednesday, but if not…then shortly after!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	11. Almost Impossible

**Yes! It's finally holiday break and I can update more now :) enjoy!**

Logan spent hours trying to make the prettiest decorations that he possibly could. He had never had so much fun before; it all was just so joyful! He found out how to work the radio and get Christmas music on it. The brunette had never heard of those songs before…he rarely ever listened to things like the radio or TV, partially because his family couldn't afford it. The small boy smiled widely at all of his hard work. Right before his eyes stood a little tree that wore pretty homemade ornaments. Rather than lights, Logan had to substitute with red and green yarn that he found in the attic. He made a paper star to top the tree with. It continued to tilt to one side, so he had to tape it to the top stem of the tree. It still was a little bit floppy, but it'd have to work for now.

The clock told Logan that his parents should be getting home any minute soon. He felt anxious for his mom and dad's arrival. This could fix everything, he thought to himself; they'd finally not ignore him anymore. It made his insides light up and a grin form on his little lips. Now all that was left for him to do was wait patiently. He got into his pajamas and cozied up on the couch, waiting for his parents. The long wait was pure torture and Logan tried to hold his breathe being afraid that one little move would ruin his creations. Suddenly, the sound of a twisting doorknob could be heard. Logan sat up and looked towards the now opened door. His parents stood on the "welcome" mat with blank expressions; but that only lasted for about a minute.

"What did you do?" His dad said through gritted teeth.

"I decorated the house for us! I wanted to make it look pretty!" Logan cheered happily.

His mother sighed, "We don't have time for this…take it all down."

"But Mommy!" He cried.

"You heard what your mother asked, Logan, now clean up this mess." His dad replied.

Logan felt warm tears roll down his face, "W-why?"

"Because we said so." His mom answered as she headed for the stairs, "When I come back down this better be all gone."

Logan sniffled and nodded. All of his previous excitement vanished and was replaced with sadness and disappointment. He just wanted to have a nice holiday with his family, but that seemed so impossible now. He ran out of ideas and was about to give up. What else was there left to do?

**I know…short chapter :( only doing this so there can be more updates…I will add more later on :D**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	12. It's a Christmas Miracle!

**Hey guys! 1****st**** off…Merry Christmas to all that celebrate the holiday! Okay, so I feel really bad that I never got a chance to keep up with this story…so I'm going to make this the last chapter. To make up for it though; during break I'm going to try and come up with a good idea for a new story to write! Anyways…here is the last chapter of Merry Christmas, Logan Mitchell :)**

*Time Skip to Christmas Eve*

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Logan cried.

"Logan…" His parents sighed, "You know that we have to work…this meeting is just down the street; we'll be home later on."

Logan crossed his arms with pure disappointment. Just as he was about to open his mouth up, his mom cut him off.

"Logan, please. You're going to make us late."

He didn't even try. All he did this past season was try so hard to win over his mom and dad's adoration. It was no use whatsoever. Why did he even care anyways? Shouldn't he have gotten used to it by now? Although he didn't realize it…deep on the insides Logan had a small plan. It was so hidden that he didn't even know what he was doing.

"Fine." Logan groaned, "Go to that meeting without me, I'm gonna have much more fun here by myself anyway. You're gonna miss out on all of it, but whatever."

Secretly he was wishing that his "big plans" would convince his parents to stay at home. They saw right through his lies…

Mr. Mitchell laughed, "Okay bud…have fun."

The raven haired boy pouted, "But don't you wanna join me!?"

They shook their heads and chuckled, mocking Logan in so many ways. His so-called-parents thought all of this was funny; they thought he was joking! The small child wanted to scream out and tell them how he really felt. He wanted to get in their faces and spit out all of the sadness that was built up. They were phony and didn't care about anyone but themselves. If it didn't benefit them, then they didn't care. They were selfish and annoying to be around; that's how fake their smiles and laughs were. Deep on the insides they were wearing the expression of a brick. They really didn't care one bit about how their son was going to be all alone on Christmas Eve, and probably the actual day as well.

Once his mom and dad were out of the house Logan dashed upstairs with fresh tears in his eyes. He flung himself onto his bed and sobbed. He felt as if he were falling apart emotionally. He didn't want to cry at all. He wanted to smile…smiling was his favorite thing to do **(LOL Elf!) **when he was given a reason to. But right now, he couldn't even manage to get up and think straight. His mind was caught up with the fact that he was alone. The tiny boy's lip quivered as warm tears trickled onto his pillow leaving small little dark spots on its baby blue color.

He could hear the doorbell ring from his room so he leapt up, hoping his parents would have changed their minds. He braced himself as he swung the door open. Rather than his mom and dad, he saw three familiar faces. They smiled brightly at him and Logan pulled all of them into a hug.

"W-what are y'all doing here?" Logan blushed slightly at his vague southern accent that hadn't stayed in Texas when they moved to Minnesota.

"Well…we don't do much on Christmas Eve…at least not until later on tonight, so we figured you might wanna play with us a little." Kendall explained.

Being so shaken up from his break down before, Logan burst into tears. James instantly pulled Logan back into a hug, and Carlos rubbed circles on the boy's back.

"What's wrong?" Kendall questioned.

"M-my m-mommy and d-daddy are at w-work t-tonight and h-had to leave me a-alone on Ch-Christmas Eve." Logan whimpered.

"That's stupid!" Carlos called out.

"Yeah, you gotta do something about it!" James added.

"I can't…nothing's gonna change their minds…" Logan sniffled.

"Wait." Kendall thought for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't our teacher say that charity is helping someone in need?"

They nodded.

"Well…what if we helped to fix Logan's family up for Christmas."

"How?" James inquired, "How on Earth do we do that?!"

"Sometimes…" Kendall paused, "Well…let's just say my mommy got really sad when my daddy left her, and she didn't talk to me and Katie that much after so I got really upset too. I was worried to tell her that I was feeling alone and ignored, but one day it became too much. I was too sad and I started to cry at dinner, and I told my mommy about how I really felt. She was sorry after and now we all get along again and I'm happy."

"So what's the plan then?" Carlos asked.

"Logan needs to just tell his mommy and daddy how he really feels."

"When?"

"Now."

Logan struggled to not cry again, "B-but they're at work…"

"At the building down the street, right?"

"Y-yes."

"You should walk and tell them right now." Kendall decided.

"We'll come with you." James suggested.

The four kids all held hands and started on their walk to the office. Carlos, James, and Kendall could tell that Logan was really nervous.

"I-I'm scared g-guys." He whined.

"Don't be…we'll wait outside of the meeting room and we'll make sure everything happens how it's supposed to." Kendall assured.

Logan glanced up at the big building with fear running through his body.

"Just be yourself and tell the truth." Carlos continued.

"You got this, Logan." James grinned.

Logan took a deep breath and then made his way inside and down the hallways, his friends following close behind. Once they came to the conference room Kendall, Carlos, and James all waited by the chairs whereas Logan burst inside through the doors. The room fell silent and all eyes were on him now. His parents looked angered, but this time it only powered the boy.

"I want you at home with me!" He yelled.

"Logan!" His mom snarled through gritted teeth.

"No…all of this time I've tried so hard to get you guys to love me back and it never works and I'm sick of it. I'm so sad and alone without you guys." He sniffled, "P-please come home with me!"

"Leave and both of you are fired." The Mitchell's boss demanded.

Logan could feel the stream of tears coming down his face, "Please…p-please."

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell looked at each other and then agreed on something. Their stern looks made Logan worried that they'd chose work over him. They didn't budge for at least a minute and just before Logan was about to turn away and leave…

"Good luck finding two other workers in time for the new project." Mr. Mitchell laughed to his boss as he and his wife grabbed their coats and walked towards Logan.

"What do you wanna do first…bake some cookies…or get another tree?" His mom grinned as he hugged Logan, and her husband joined in shortly after.

I guess sometimes Christmas Miracles really do happen…well with the help of some friends they sure can!

"Thanks guys…thank you so so so much." Logan beamed to his new best friends.

"No problem." They answered.

"…and by the way." They added, "Merry Christmas, Logan Mitchell."

**Sooo…did I finish out with a strong chapter? Please do leave a review and let me know! LOL and yes…it was very "Elf" inspired hahaha!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
